Bring It On
by DoctorDiddle
Summary: The Boys have fun pranking one another. Some of the pranks are kinda cheesy but classics none the less.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring it On**

The brothers have always been really competitive when it came to pranking one another.

This time it got out of hand.

Dean was sneaking near Sam's bed in the hotel room very quietly. Sam was a very heavy

sleeper and Dean use this to his advantage. Dean knew this wasn't one of his best pranks but it's

the best he could do with what he had.

He carried a can of shaving cream as well as a feather he had found outside. Classic. He

inched slowly near sam as he was near him he began spraying the shaving cream into his palm.

He made sure he had put real thick globs of it into his palm. When he was satisfied he began

tickling his little brother with the feather on his nose.

After some time of tickling his nose Sam finally swatted at his nose with the hand full of

shaving cream. Dean's classic plan had worked.

Suddenly Sam awoke to the sight of shaving cream all over his face and seeing his

brother laughing hysterically.

"Oh..It's on brother!" Sam yelled as he whacked Dean with a pillow.

The next day Sam was already awake and ready to head off. Dean was still half asleep as

awoke and headed away from his comfy bed to the bathroom. Sam watched as he headed to the

bathroom and he knew this was his chance for payback.

Sam waited outside the bathroom door until he heard the shower running. He knew it was

time to make his move. As silently as he could Sam walked through the bathroom door and over

to the toilet. After a brief moment Sam flushed the toilet. Just as he did he heard Dean let out a

loud yell. Sam couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he grabbed a towel.

"Hey Dean.." As he snickers, "I didn't know you was in there" Sam was trying as hard as he

could to hold back his laughter.

The only thing Dean could do was grind his teeth in defeat..For Now.

On their way to eat Dean kept trying to think of ways to get Sam back especially for that

last prank he pulled. Sam was also doing the same. Because he knew his brother. He knew this

war isn't over yet. He just didn't know what kind of thing Dean was going to pull. But he knew it

was going to be something he would least expect. He just had to get Dean first.

**  
To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring It On **

After sometime of driving Dean stopped off at a small diner. Dean hadn't come up with a

plan yet for getting Sam back. But he was hoping something would eventually come to him.

"Nice Place" Sam said finally

"Yeah, I thought so too. All these side road places have the best food" Dean replied.

They walked into the diner and headed to a booth in the corner of the diner. As the did a

few moments later a waitress headed to their table to take their orders.

"What will ya have?" She asked looking at Sam.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke" Sam said

She looked over to Dean.

"I'll have the same" Dean said.

"Alright, Your orders will be here shortly" she said as she headed back to the counter.

They just smiled as she left.

As time passed they were talking about their next hunt and how they would go about killing it. Sometime later the waitress brought out their orders. A few bites into his cheeseburger Sam left the table and headed off to the restroom.

Sam noticed he didn't have anymore drink in his glass. He also spied a bottle of Texas Pete hot sauce on the table. He knew then how he could pay Sam back. He knew he had to hurry before Sam got back.

He quickly dumped loads of the hot sauce onto Sam's cheeseburger. He barely had any left in the bottle. He smiled at what he had done. He knew how much Sam hated hot sauce. Even a little would make him tear up. He couldn't even imagine how Sam would react to this. Moments later Sam was finally coming back to finish up eating. Dean could hardly wait.

"What are you grinning at?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh..Nothing" Dean said.

"...Alright then." Sam replied as he took a huge bite of his cheeseburger.

As soon as he did his face turned a bright red and he began to really tear up. Dean began to laugh he couldn't even contain his laughter. Just as he did Sam shot him an evil glare. He knew then what Dean had done.

"You Ok Sammy?" Dean said in between laughs.

Sam quickly grabbed Deans drink and guzzled it down. He let out a sigh of relief. His face was finally going back to it's normal color and he wiped away the tears from his eyes. Sam stormed out of the diner with Dean not to far behind.

"Dean! That was uncalled for!" Sam yelled.

"I told you it was on Sam. You brought this on yourself!" Dean said laughing.

This wasn't over for Dean. Sam was pissed and he was going to let Dean know it. He is going to wish he never started this battle.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry but I had a block on how to get Dean back. If you have an idea let me know. I'll try to work it into the story. But this is what I have leading up to Sam's big revenge on Dean. Enjoy! Read and Review!

**-Edit-**

I realized I made a mistake. So I deleted it and reposted it back. So now you can leave reviews. Sorry!

---------

Dean and Sam were completely silent for part of the trip back to their hotel. Sam couldn't believe what Dean had done to him. He was for sure to make Dean's life a hell. Sam kept a scowl on his face for the longest time. Dean couldn't help but smile as he thought about his amazing prank he had pulled. He was also smiling because he happened to get that waitresses number before he had left.

"Sammy..Come On! Don't hold a grudge" Dean said after the long ride of silence.

"...pfft" Sam replied

"You know what happens when people hold grudges now Sammy!" Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna get you back you know that right" Sam said sternly.

"HA..You and your cheesy pranks. You can't fight the master" Dean said

"...Are Not!" Sam said

"Are To!" Dean yelled

"I'm not arguing with you Dean. You're pranks are cheesier anyway!" Sam said.

"They are not cheesy..They are the classics! Like my baby" Dean said

Sam didn't have a response to Dean. They continued in silence for the rest of way back to their hotel. Sam just stared out the window trying to come up with a genius plan on getting the "master" back. He just had to think of something.

Finally they pulled up to the hotel and walked inside. Dean through himself onto the bed and started randomly laughing. Sam looked over with the hardest glare at his older brother whom he despised so much.

"Can you give it a rest, man!" Sam yelled

"Nope, To funny" Dean said in mid laughter.

Sam couldn't take much more of Dean's childishness. He knew he had to get him back. He just couldn't think of how to go about it. He wanted it to be a really good one and to embarrass Dean to no end like he done for Sam. He just had to think of a way to do it.

****

To Be Continued...


End file.
